Terms of Our Relationship
by kyuubikittykat13
Summary: Naruto's got a crush on a really cute girl. However, he's about to learn, this "Girl" isn't as "girly" as "she" seems...  A/U, Yaoi, HakuNaru


A/N: Gift fic for the wonderful Strailo. Ignore the randomness that is me… I'm about to go die from exhaustion… and food poisoning… and hunger...

* * *

WARNING: Yaoi (lots of it), a seme that looks like an uke, AU, Confusion, a hopeless-romantic!Naruto, rabid fangirls, a fangirl suffering from lack of sleep and over consumption of sugar and caffeine(also known as the author)… And some random Llamas… I think… Or where they in a paper I wrote…

Disclaimer: The following are mine- A bitchy cat, pocky, a Sasuke plushy, a computer with waaay too much music, a pervy mind, and a bunch of manga novels… The following is not mine: Naruto (Naruto belongs to an evil dictator known as Kishimoto.)

* * *

Terms of Our Relationship

By Tantisper

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat down the last box on his already crowed dorm bed.

New school, new year, new life. College was going to be great, full of wild parties and hot girls. Yeah, sure, there would be times when he would hate his life, hard test, long papers. But he'd still have time to do some major partying in between.

"Dobe, quit daydreaming and put at least some of your stuff away. You're not sleeping on my bed," came his roommate's growl. Naruto turned to face one very smug Uchiha Sasuke, bastard extrodinar.

"Teme… How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! I passed with high honors and you know it!" Naruto snapped back.

"Only because I tutored you…" came the smug reply.

"Jerk… Hey, want to get some lunch after this?"

"Yeah, sure. Cafeteria or did you have somewhere else in mind?"

"Bleh… Cafeteria food again… might as well see what they have, so we know what to expect."

The small talked, mixed with the occasional argument ("No way… Cowboy Bebop is totally the best anime out there!" "Says someone who wouldn't know the meaning of the word 'culture' even if their life depended on it.") lasted them until they got to the cafeteria. It was empty, seeing as this was the freshman arrival day. They quickly browsed thru, grabbing a small lunch and headed to an empty table. Naruto sat down and looked up to scan the room.

"Looks like you're not going to get a chance to enjoy your meal," Naruto said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why…" Sasuke asked, poking his salad… Honestly, couldn't they have fresh lettuce?

"Fangirls one and two just walked in."

Sasuke swore. "What are the chances of them sitting here?" Sasuke asked, stabbing a tomato with his fork.

"Pretty high, I'd say… They already spotted you," Naruto said. "Oh, hey! They're waving," he continued, returning the blonde Ino's wave. Seconds later, the seat in front of Naruto was empty, Sasuke having preformed his secret-magical-disappearing-act.

The two girls soon joined Naruto. Sakura's hair was a bubblegum pink again, her roots having started showing the last time he had seen her a little over a week ago. Ino was looking a bit more tanned than usual, her family having gone on a nice long trip to a beach for the summer.

"Sasuke ran away again?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, was afraid you were going to leech off him," Naruto said, teasing the girl.

"Damn… I wanted to tell him I have a boyfriend. Met him last week when I came up for Advance Achievement Week," Sakura sighed.

"Dang girl… you move quick… Looks like the mini-Sasuke club is down to one…" Ino said.

"Uh, Ino, you do know he's gay, right?" Naruto asked.

"Still doesn't mean I'll leave him alone… if it wasn't for gay boys, I wouldn't be a fangirl(1). Besides, half the fun is watching him run." Ino said, smirking.

"So, Sakura, when do I get to meet this new boy toy of yours?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"One, he's not a boy toy. His name is Lee and he's really sweet, actually. He'll be here for dinner, he's on the Cross Country team," Sakura said, blushing.

"He's a bit… out there, in my opinion… helped me move in and seemed a bit over-excited if you ask me…" Ino said.

The two girls were soon immersed in the topic of Sakura's new boyfriend and Naruto took this as the perfect opportunity to scope out the people sitting at lunch.

He drifted over a group of girls, who were giggling away at something already, to a group of jocks, down to a girl who was sitting by herself. She was dressed in a tee shirt and jeans with long black hair. He couldn't get a good picture of her face, but he was defiantly interested.

"Hold on Ladies, I'll be back soon…" he said, getting up.

He walked over to the loner, and sat down across from her, causing her to look up. "Hello, my name's Naruto. Do you mind me sitting here?"

The girl looked at him and Naruto was shocked beyond belief. She was gorgeous, he had been right on the money with this one: pale, flawless skin that could rival Sasuke's, soft chocolate brown eyes with long lashes, and soft pink lips. She didn't appear to be wearing any make up either, not that she needed it.

"No, sorry… you can sit there," She said. Her voice was soft, a bit deeper than Naruto had expected, but he was fine with that.

"You waiting on someone, or are you by yourself?" Naruto asked, trying not to make a fool of himself. He couldn't tell anything of her figure, except that she was thin. Her tee shirt was baggy enough to hide any cleavage from the way she was sitting and she had a thick choker around her neck.

"I'm by myself. My name is Haku, by the way," she said, holding out her hand.

Naruto took it, and on a whim, kissed the top. "Well, it is beyond me to leave one as beautiful as yourself to the wilds of the world. Would you allow me to keep you company?" he asked, smiling brilliantly.

Haku blushed and giggled. "Of course you may keep me company."

XXXXXXX

Later that night found Naruto and Sasuke getting ready for the next day. Naruto was relaxing on his bed, holding one of his overstuffed pillows, while Sasuke sat in a desk, with his laptop on his lap as he and his roommate chatted.

"And it's a shame you're gay, Sasuke… She is so totally HOT," Naruto said, hugging his pillow.

"Yes, Dobe, you've said this several times now…" Sasuke said, slightly amused by his roommate's antics… you'd swear this was the first time the blonde had ever been in love.

"God, she's even prettier than Sakura… Oh, by the way, I meant to tell you that she's got herself a boyfriend now. And Ino already knows you're gay," Naruto informed.

"So she's giving up on me?" Sasuke asked, sounding hopeful.

"Nah… She says it's fun to watch you run," Naruto said, continuing to hug the stuffing from his pillow.

"Damn it… why can't the woman just give up like a normal human being."

"You do realize you just used 'Ino' and 'normal' in the same sentence, right?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Fuck you…"

The dorm fell silent for a while, save for the clicking of the keys on Sasuke's laptop.

"I'm going to ask her out…"

"Who, Ino? I though you said you didn't like her that way."

"No, you bastard, Haku. Pay attention," Naruto said, throwing his pillow. Sasuke merely laughed.

"Relax, I was joking. I know Ino's not your type."

"God, that's it, I'm going to bed, before I end up strangling you," Naruto said, rolling over.

Sasuke finished his work before shutting his computer and placing it on the desk. He flicked the light out and got into his own bed.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, Haku," Naruto said, catching up with the raven haired beauty.

"Ah, hello, Naruto. Walk me to class?" Haku asked, clutching her books to herself.

Naruto grinned. "Sure," he said, offering her his arm.

Haku blushed, but took it, grabbing it with her elegant hand. Naruto noticed that her nail polish was a seafoam green. It was a good color on her.

"So, got any plans this Friday?" He asked, deciding the best approach would be to act casual.

"Nope, just one class then I'm free for the rest of the day," Haku informed. Naruto silently cheered inside his head.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out together, find some place to eat, get to know each other a little better… Would you be interested?" Naruto asked, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Naruto, are you asking me out on a date?" Haku asked with a little giggle.

"Yeah…" Naruto responded, blushing a little darker. "Looks like you have discovered my devious plans… So, you interested?"

"I'd love to," Haku said, closing the small difference between them to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

'_SCORE!'_ Naruto thought, grinning widely.

"Well, this is my class," Haku said, stopping in front of a door. Naruto couldn't even remember when they had gotten inside.

"Alright, I'll see you later?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'll text you, we can figure out the details of our date during dinner, I'd like to meet your friends," Haku said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, sure!"

XXXXXXX

"Guess who's got themselves a hot date on Friday!"

"Oh, my god, Naruto! Already? That's awesome!" Sakura said, as her blonde friend joined her and Ino at their lunch table.

"So, when do we get to meet her? I mean, she totally has to join the chick crew," Ino said, taking a bite of her parfait.

"Tonight, she's going to sit with us at dinner," Naruto said. "I think you guys will really like her. She's really hot… like supermodel hot."

"Oh, is she that chick I saw you walking to class earlier?" Sasuke asked, sitting beside the blonde.

"SASUKE!"

"Ino, I swear to god, you touch me, and I will have a restraining order placed against you," Sasuke said, halting Ino mid-glomp.

"Yeah, that's her," Naruto said, blushing as he drifted slightly into dream world.

"So, Sasuke, going to risk Ino and join us for dinner? Naruto's brining his girl," Sakura asked.

"I guess I will. Have to make sure she knows what she's in for with this idiot…" Sasuke said, teasing.

"Hey! Bastard," Naruto muttered, indignant.

XXXXXXX

"So, this is Sakura, her boyfriend Lee, her roommate Ino, and my roommate Sasuke. Everyone, this is Haku," Naruto said, as he and Haku sat down.

"Hello," Haku said, nodding her head towards everyone. "Naruto tells me you guys have been friends for a while…"

"Yeah, Ino and I met in elementary, Sasuke joined our class when we hit Middle school, and Naruto transferred in when we were all in Eighth grade," Sakura said, smiling as she remembered those years… ah, back when Sasuke wasn't gay, and Naruto was a cute blonde…

"So, you guys are all really good friends then? That's good," Haku said.

"Yeah, once Sasuke and Naruto stopped trying to kill each other…" Ino said, teasing the two boys.

"Boys will be boys," Lee said, smirking. He remembered when he was like that… well, it wasn't that long ago to be honest…

"So, Naruto, have any ideas on where you're taking her to go eat?" Ino asked, curious.

"Not a clue, haven't really had the chance to explore the town much," Naruto said, blushing a bit with his honesty.

"Oh, there's this great little family dinner not too far off campus. I could show you where it is later if you'd like," Lee offered, since this was his second year.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great," Naruto said, thankful to have an older student who knew the area around.

XXXXXXX

Naruto was nervous. More nervous then he had ever been in his life. It had been over two months since his first date with Haku, and since then, they had gone on several more. Each one had been amazing, and tonight, he was going to take that final step. He had long since found out that Haku had a single dorm room. So, tonight, after their date, he was going to do it… He gently patted the condom tucked in his pocket, feeling the faint outline. Well, it was now or never, he thought as he raised his hand and knocked on Haku's door.

Seconds later, Haku stepped out. Naruto didn't think he had ever seen something so sexy in his life. Haku was dressed in a tight sweater that stretched over her shoulders, revealing the creamy skin. Over that, was a vest, to keep her warm. Tight leather pants showed off the small curve of her ass with a belt hanging off her hips… Maybe Haku had the same thing in mind…

"So, ready to go?" Haku asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling and offering his arm. Haku took it in the same manner as when he had first offered it. Together, the two headed to the parking lot to pick up Naruto's car.

Dinner was fine. The conversation was light, with a slight nervous air about it, as though both were waiting for something big to happen latter. After dinner, they went to the local movie theater, fleeting touches and stolen kisses occurring in the darkness instead of watching the movie. They finally got back to campus, a hot and steamy make out session fogging up the windows of Naruto's car before they got out. They walked back to Haku's room, holding hands, both blushing and unable to take more than a quick glance at the other. Naruto swore he was getting drunk off Haku's kisses.

"I really don't want this night to end…" Naruto muttered as they reached Haku's door.

"It doesn't have to end right away… Would you like to come in?" Haku asked, as they finally reached the door and she unlocked it. There was a slight blush on her cheeks.

Naruto returned the blush along with one of his famous grins. "Sure!" he said, grasping the door and allowing Haku to enter first. He pulled the door shut behind him, hearing it click as the door stayed locked.

The room was only lit by the dim glow from a desk light left on, the whole room hidden by mysterious shadows. Haku was standing in front of him, breathing deeply. Blue eyes met chocolate brown, and suddenly Naruto's arms were full as Haku pushed her body against his, devouring his mouth in a not-so-shy manner.

It was a change that both surprised and turned on Naruto.

"Naruto, I've got a bit of a confession. After I say what I have to say, you're free to leave," Haku said seriously, pulling back slightly, as though preparing herself.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, still a bit dazed at the sudden change in Haku's disposition.

"I'm not really all I've led you to believe," Haku said, hesitating before nodding, grabbing the zipper of the vest. She reached up and pulled it down and off.

Haku was flat… very flat… with a surprisingly chiseled chest. Haku was a very sleek and slender pretty boy… with very male parts.

"Fuck it…" Naruto said, realizing what that meant but too distracted by the offered pale skin. He went to attack the boy's neck but was stopped.

"I like you… a lot. And I don't want this to be a one night stand, or something that you will regret in the morning. Do you really want this?"

"Fuck, Haku… I've been dating you for how long now? The fact that I didn't pick up on this sooner just shows how much of a dumbass I am… but that doesn't make what we've done any less real…" Naruto said, fully feeling how much this little conversation had done NOTHING to relieve any of the tension in his jeans. He was starting to regret wearing this pair… yeah, they showed his ass off the best, but they were tight as hell, which made erections uncomfortable.

"I'm glad," Haku seemed to growl, pushing Naruto back against the door, and pressing his body tight against his. Naruto could feel how hard Haku was, as it pressed into his thigh. Haku went back to the task of eating Naruto's lips off, and when Naruto tried to fight for dominance, Haku would have none of it. He bit the corner of Naruto's lips with a sharp viciousness that clearly said he was in charge.

Naruto groaned low in his throat as Haku continued his attack. Hands reached around to grab the brunette's ass, but were intercepted and pinned to the door instead. Naruto's protests died on his lips and his head fell back as Haku pushed his hips forward and up, creating delicious friction. Haku simply moved on to the tanned neck, sucking with nibbles placed very strategically.

Naruto melted, feeling his will to fight back die away. Knowing that resisting was useless, he whimpered as he gave in, submitting, and tried to offer more of his neck for this sweet torture he was under. Haku took the sign for what it was and moved his hands from pinning the blonde, to undressing him, unbuttoning the shirt then the jeans.

"Come to the bed, my pet," Haku growled, pulling on Naruto's belt loops to encourage him to move. Naruto followed, unable to do anything but obey at this point, as Haku continued to devour his lips. Naruto felt the back of his legs hit a bed and was pushed down.

XXXXXXX

"Fucking Hell, baby, you were amazing for your first time," Haku said, moving so that he would lie beside Naruto, instead of on top of him.

Naruto tightened his arms around the smaller boy, and whimpered softly. Haku reached up and started combing the blond strands with his fingers. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Naruto broke down, crying into Haku's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you… Haku, oh god…"

Haku merely held him until the tears stopped coming, kissing him gently every once and a while. Eventually, they fell asleep together, in each other's arms, listening to each other's hearts, feeling more complete and content then either had for a long time.

XXXXXXX

"So, how was your date last night?" Sakura asked at lunch the next day, with a perverted smile on her face.

"Interesting. Did any of you know Haku was a guy?" Naruto asked, sounding like it was the most.

Lee's fork stopped on it's path to his mouth, his mouth wide open. The others however didn't even seemed fazed.

"Knew it. Sakura you owe me," Ino said, holding out a hand. Sakura cursed then dragged five dollars out of her pocket.

"Seriously Naruto, you couldn't have noticed sooner? Damn…" She scolded him, smacking him upside the head.

Sasuke didn't say anything out loud, however the look on his face was more than enough for Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL, BASTSARD? YOU KNEW AND YOU COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?" He yelled, throwing his cell phone at the aforementioned bastard.

"Dobe… Figures you wouldn't noticed till you had his clothes off… so, who topped?" He asked, catching the phone.

Naruto blushed bright red. "Th-that's none of your business!"

Sakura and Ino both nodded knowingly while Sasuke laughed. "Figures, bottom boy…"

"WHAT? SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Sakura flower, I'm lost," Lee admitted, trying to get his girlfriend's attention. "You mean to say that Naruto's lovely snowflake was a boy?"

"Yup," Sakura said, still laughing.

"Naruto's an uke…" Ino said, in a very sing song voice.

"And a very, very good one," Haku said, wrapping his arms around Naruto from behind.

"Don't help them," Naruto said, pouting up at his boyfriend.

Haku merely smiled and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"So, baby, going to stay the night in my room again?" Haku asked, walking away to grab his own food.

* * *

1) I claim this saying… you may not use this saying without quoting me… Or if you ask nicely… With cherries on top… IT'S ALL I HAVE!

* * *

END NOTES:

I have a few more in this little universe coming out... if you have couple you would like to see and you tell me (and I don't already have an idea for that character) you might get to see them written (hint hint *review* hint)


End file.
